


It Flows For Me

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram, theconsciousdarkness



Series: The Hannigram Project [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Hannibal, sex in front of a fire (yes that's a thing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsciousdarkness/pseuds/theconsciousdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An ask/answer exchange, carried out on tumblr. Will's part is in bold; in this and subsequent rounds, he will be voicing his internal dialogue, as he does in crime reconstructions, as well as speaking aloud in context. Hannibal is actually speaking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Flows For Me

**Author's Note:**

> An ask/answer exchange, carried out on tumblr. Will's part is in bold; in this and subsequent rounds, he will be voicing his internal dialogue, as he does in crime reconstructions, as well as speaking aloud in context. Hannibal is actually speaking.

**I’ve been thinking about this for weeks - a bright spot in my mind, something to focus on when the cases have been too much. You told me you don’t have any patients all week; I remember smiling when you said it, wondering if you took vacation. I’m nervous though, and I worry you can sense that - so when you invite me to spend the weekend with you, I wonder if my voice shakes, if it sounds strained when I eagerly accept your invitation.**

There is a quality of fevered anticipation to your voice that I admit pleases me. It tells me you are indeed ready to… _advance_ , but also that you do not take it lightly. And I also admit to clearing my schedule to a certain extent. There is little chance of interruption if my patients believe I will be away. I suggest you leave your cell phone at home, and plead to ignorance if Jack Crawford should call upon you when you are out of reach. And Will - I intend to take my time with you.

**Your words play in my over and over in my head on the drive to your house. I realize how much I want this, how often I’ve thought of it. My senses are confused at the very thought of it, the anticipation almost too much to bear as I pull into your drive, as walk to the front door. It seems to take forever to get there; but then in an instant you’re there - leading me inside, taking my bag. I let my hand linger at your wrist, much longer than necessary. My face burns when you notice.**

You want this so very badly, Will. I take your hand from my wrist, and press your fingertips to my mouth. Watching your face as you close your eyes and part your lips. I expect that there’s no need to make you wait any longer. I’ve prepared a fire in my bedroom. You will find it easier to relax in a comfortable environment. You want to come upstairs with me now, don’t you? You couldn’t take another minute of anticipation. Which is not to say that I have managed to avoid thinking of this night. My ability to viscerally place myself into experiences is not as advanced as yours, but I have frequently imagined you giving yourself to me.

**I can’t imagine waiting any longer, Hannibal. It's unbearable. I’ve wanted this for so long that I - I’m having trouble thinking that it’s actually happening. I follow you up the stairs and I find myself wondering what your master bedroom looks like. I hesitate when we arrive your door - I know you can sense it. I’ve dreamt about this, about you taking me, slowly, in your bed.**

Yes, Will…so slowly. I’ve thought about you in my bedroom as well. Many times have I imagined the feel of you, your skin so hot against mine, breathing in the scent of your rising arousal, the taste of you, sweet and salt, my body covering yours; never has my bed seemed so empty as after I began envisioning sharing it with you. There is no detail of my desire that I have not seared into my mind, over and over. But before I fulfill this need of both of ours, there is a fire built. Would you lie with me near it for a while? This experience is to be savored. _Come here._

**I walk toward you and I can feel myself shaking. I’m not sure what I should do - I look up toward you, your expression softer than I normally see it. Your hand hovers near me for a moment, and I can’t help but close my eyes when I feel your fingers against me. You’re drawing me close and I gasp, the sensation dizzying, as you lead me toward the fire. I want to share more than my body with you Hannibal, I want to share my mind, my desires.**

What you should do, Will, is exactly as you have said: share your desires. I should share mine first, and show you. The clothes you wear are utilitarian, but they have the advantage of being easier to remove than mine. As I set my jacket aside, and loosen my tie, your buttons seem far less of a challenge. Exposing each inch, and sliding my hand over your skin, I find you much warmer than you ought to be even taking the fire into consideration. The flush that has appeared gives you away. The first desire is clear; you wish to be touched, by me. I wish to press my mouth to the heat, and feel your pulse quiver in your neck beneath my lips.

**Your lips on my heated skin, your hand that slides down my chest, they make me so acutely aware of my desire, my longing, that I can hardly bear it. I feel increasingly warm; your skin feels almost cool against me. But then – then you guiding me onto my back, a hand under my head as you stretch out over me. A knee, between my parted thighs – urging not submission, but acceptance of the pleasure I feel coursing through my limbs. I moan, a quiet gasp against your neck as you bend to kiss me.**

Yes. Acceptance. Open and receptive. Tongue sliding past parted lips, hands through your hair. Over your body, the heat of you pulling me in. Your hands seek to open my shirt as if by themselves. Would you stop to think for a moment, perhaps you would hesitate. You’re beyond thought now, though, aren’t you? So beautiful to see your instinct filter through that conscious mind. It seethes and tears at your skin from the inside, and I would see it freed. I steady your shoulders as you work my shirt off of mine, and now we may begin in earnest. Your hand around my back, drawing me in. My fingers take and tighten against yours, and I can feel you hard against me, hips rocking for the hope of more. You shall get it.

**It’s difficult to think. Pleasure takes over in place of thought. The instant my fingers touch you is like a great relief, a longing I’ve waited an eternity to have filled. Your body stretched over mine releases a desire so intense that I can’t stand to be without it. I pull your hand, our fingers intertwined, to my mouth. Lips pressed to your wrist, I can feel the thrum of blood beneath heated skin. Your length, hard and unyielding, rests against me. I arch into you. Wanting. Pleading.**

Your lips pressed to my skin, my other hand reaches out to open your jeans. You will have to raise your hips for me a moment, Will. Your obedience is readily given, and I can see the hopefulness in your eyes that you will get exactly what you think will follow. I can never deny you. Lean back, and close your eyes. Concentrate on the strength of my fingers, as they trace every contour of your cock, so hard and already wet. Allow your thighs to lose their tension, your knees to fall open.  I know you wish to watch, _to see_ , and so you will; to magnify the moment, burn it into your mind. Add your senses slowly. It will help you to better remember.

**I relax, thighs parting under your hands. Fingers pressing into muscle; it’s so gradual that I can’t help but yield to you. You look extraordinary. Beauty beyond words. The light of the fire bends around you, all gold and red. Your hair, parted, falls across your face and I can't resist reaching up to touch. I find your scent intoxicating when you bend toward me. I want to taste, to draw you lips against mine. Stretching beneath you, I hear myself moaning softly, arching into your touch.**

A second follows the first, responding to your insistent longing. Appearances and the eagerness with which you thrust your hips disavow me of any concern that I may be going too quickly for you to be able to adjust. You burn with need, and I cannot help but wonder if you always feel this way, or if your desire has made you so. You speak of light, and I of heat, but they are the same. As your fingers slide across the line of my jaw, and down to rest firmly against my shoulder, I consider the way in which you will also mark me, as I will begin to consume you.

**I am nothing but desire. Eagerness. With your touch, I am suddenly unburdened of my longing - everything I’ve wanted, dreamt about, yearned for has been laid before me like a feast. I want you to consume me. Possess me. My body aches, my skin heated as you descend upon me. Drive the wild thoughts from my mind and claim me.**

Your thoughts will become wilder still. Did you believe that it would quiet your mind, as I penetrate you? A simple exchange of one torrent for another, Will; but a far more focused one than the broken streams of others’ experiences. These sensations belong only to you, your own perfect maelstrom. You open to me, a more singular heat than even the fire. Brace your knees around my waist, and steady your hips. _Just like that._ There is no choice, no decision, save for me to take you hard.

**I lean back, knees pressing hard to your sides, giving myself over to you. I cry out as you enter me, at the unfamiliar sensation of being opened so completely. Not pain, but a peculiar pleasure that I’ve not experienced before. Your eyes are dark. I want to watch you, study you, to see if you’re as overcome as I, but my own vision becomes cloudy. It’s difficult to breathe, my senses overwhelmed. I let my head fall back, gasping, as you drive forward.**

I am overcome, Will; with the way that you surrender. What else could I be? Not just the way you feel. Not only for the way your body reacts, as of its own volition, drawing me in. But for knowing you will always need this. And that I will give, to forever inflame you. Your breathing quickens, and I stroke your aching length, pulsing so strong in my hand. I will feel the range of your arousal, from kindling to surging flame, consuming me as much as I consume you.

**You’ve uncovered something in me that was hidden - tucked away in the farthest corners of my mind. Out of reach, even to me. Until now. Desire, concealed behind the monotony of things so unimportant, comes bursting forth. The moment your hand touched my skin I knew what had been uncovered. To think I've gone this long without it - it's painful to even contemplate. I writhe against you, thrusting into your hand even as I feel myself opening to you. Your eyes, dark, knowing, see into my soul.**

You see also into mine. As you’ve wanted to be taken, I have wanted to take. You see it, and you were drawn to it. You want to be desired, and I have given that to you. You want to be tasted, filled, every thought of need wrung from your body, only to be stretched to feel more the time after, and after that, until your existence is wanting nothing more than to be the vessel of my pleasure. Let go, and spill hot over my hand; to feel you pulsing from within, I take you ever harder. Using you, fucking you, far past what you believe is the limit of your body, Will; I will show you your limits are false.

**There’s a singular moment of stillness. I feel you pause too, deep inside me. I scarcely breathe, until I hear you, as much in my mind as I do with my own ears. _Let go_. And so I do. It’s like a great heat that starts in my chest. My head falls back, neck as lax as my useless arms. My sight is gone; my hearing too save for the sound of my heartbeat. I tense deeply inside, until my whole body is aching. I feel the first stirrings of release and I start to spill, hot and thick, into your hand.**

Can you hear the sounds you are making? Or are your ears deafened by your own voice? Heavy, deep from within your throat, as if torn from you without your permission. How you feel to me is scarcely fathomable, let alone describable; hot, impossibly tight, pulsing around my length as I continue to thrust. And how long you last, Will. Exquisite. Watching you, causing me to lose my resolve to prolong this. Surging with each torrent of your release, drenching not just my hand, but also your abdomen, your ribs, your chest. So, so much.

**It feels unending. I can no longer temper my responses; they’re beyond me - my body, my mind. All that remains is sensation. My skin is slick, the evidence of our shared desire. I cry out to you, to keep going, my voice hoarse with passion, with pleasure. I feel something stir within you, our bodies joined like this, as if something threatens to come undone before my very eyes. It goes unspoken, beyond the need for words, the feeling embodied in the deep sounds that fall from your lips.**

The way you study, absorb, take in everything you experience with me. How could I not but give myself over to your movements, your heat. I could no more stop myself from taking you, as I could stop myself from taking air. I need this. _I need you._ I breathe you in, and exhale sounds of pleasure, teeth finding their way to your neck as I thrust into you harder, ever harder. A wave breaking upon rock. Receding, only to surge forth again with fresh intensity. And you never, ever break.

**Even as your teeth close over my neck, I feel myself relaxing in your grasp, giving up the last of my strength to you. I can’t conceive of being anywhere but here; locked in your arms, your heat pressed against me, inside me. The feeling of our shared pleasure courses through my limbs, now weary with sated exhaustion. My body is freely given to you and my mind as well. The feeling of surrender washes over me, even as I feel you pulsing deep within me.**

You’ll be here again, Will. So many times, and in so many different ways. To drive you to ever more unspeakable pleasures, I will spare nothing. Taken beyond all you believed you could bear. You are where you belong, as I belong inside of you. Your desire runs so deep I can taste it on your flesh; like the blood that rises to flush your skin. So hot and alive. It flows for me.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hannigram Project is a smutty Hannibal and Will exchange between [Dark Dreams of Hannigram](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/) and [Conscious Darkness](http://consciousdarkness.tumblr.com/). This is the first part; each part can be tracked on tumblr using the tag [thehannigramproject](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/tagged/thehannigramproject); Part Three will begin soon, and will have the tag "thehannigramproject round 3".


End file.
